deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aki Izayoi vs Elsa
' Aki Izayoi vs Elsa' is a what if Death Battle and Majora Moon's third fight following his reboot. It features Aki Izayoi from Yugioh 5Ds as well as Elsa from Frozen. Description These two with great uncontrolled powers are known for accidentally hurting people...but which 'witch' will be able to destroy the other? Interlude Wiz: Powers come in all shapes and forms. From cryokinesis to summoning monsters there is no limit to what kind of powers a person in fiction could have. Boomstick: Yeah! I love super powerful characters, though.....just be careful to not let them spiral out of control. You might hurt someone you care for. Wiz: Aki Izayoi, the Black Rose Witch of the Signers. Boomstick: ...and Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arendelle. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: ...and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill, to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Aki Izayoi Wiz: Neo Domino City is an incredible utopia, centered around one common past time. Card games. Boomstick: But most importantly people play card games of fucking motorcycles! Wiz: Well....yes. They do. After years of preparation, new duels known as Turbo Duels came to fruition, and became the most popular method to duel. Boomstick: But not everyone was a Turbo Duelist, or well, not right away. Such is the case with Aki Izayoi. Wiz: Aki was only a little girl when she got her first deck from her father, and that night something terrible happened. Boomstick: I think you mean fucking awesome! Unlike most duels which use holograms to project the monsters, Aki has the power to actually bring her cards to life! Actually summoning real monsters who can cause real damage, and using real spells! Wiz: After her father called her a monster.... Boomstick: Wow, what a scumbag! Wiz: Well it was more of a reaction to what was happening. He didn't really mean to say something like that to his pride and joy. But Aki did run away from home, and was taken in by the Arcadia movement. An orginization focused on psychics, and helping them use their powers, to take over the world, under the guise they were helping them to control their powers. But her power is not exactly what it seemed. While she is a psychic, her power is ampliphied to incredible levels thanks to her Mark of the Dragon. Boomstick: Her what of the dragon? Wiz: 10,000 years ago, the world was ravaged by a group of malefic monsters. These Earthbound Immortals wrecked havok upon the world, until a mysterious dragon appeared to stop them. With it's loyal Guardian Dragons it defeated these beasts and sealed them in the earth itself. Boomstick: However, this cost the Crismon Dragon it's physical form, and knowing the seals would break it selected a series of humans to hold it's power. Kind of like knighting them. After it took to it's slumber so did it's followers. The Duel Dragons fell to legend until they were needed, and that's exactly what Aki is. Wiz: Well, sort of. As one of the Crimson Dragon's 'Signers', Aki has the kind and good heart needed to tame and command one of the Duel Dragons. Boomstick: Aki's dragon is the Black Rose Dragon! Wiz: Black Rose Dragon is a Fire-attribute, Dragon-type mosnter with 2400 ATK points, and 1800 DEF points. Boomstick: But that's not all Black Rose has up it's sleeves, or well....petals. As soon as its summoned it can sacrifice itself to destroy everything she and her opponent control. Not only that, but if Aki removes a Plant monster from her Graveyard from play, she can reduce an enemy's strength to 0 until the end of her turn. Perfect to strike enemies down that have higher attack points. Wiz: But to summon Black Rose Dragon, she needs to Synchro Summon, which requires a Tuner. Boomstick: That's right. Aki has two Tuner monsters that can really help her brin out Black Rose Dragon. First off is Twilight Rose Knight. Wiz: Twilight Rose Knight is a Warrior type monster with 1000 ATK and 1000 DEF. It's Level Three and is able to bring out another Plant-type monster from Aki's hand, as long as it's Level Four ot below. (TBC) Elsa Wiz: Long long ago, in a small land known as Arendelle lived two princess sisters. Anna, and her elder sister Elsa. Boomstick: Born with the power to control ice and snow, Elsa was unique to say the least. Often creating fields of beautiful snow for her and her sister to play in. Wiz: Until one day, she accidently struck Anna with an icy blast that nearly killed her. As a result, Elsa closed herself off from the rest of the world. Boomstick: And because this is Disney the parents just had to die. Wiz: Well, of course. Boomstick: Seriously why does Disney hate parents so much for. First Bambi's Mom, then Mufasa, and now the parents of these two? Wiz; Well, anyway, when it came time for Elsa's corronation, her powers were exposed when she tried to talk her sister out of marrying someone she just met. Boomstick: Who would do that anyway? Love at first sight is fake, man. Wiz: Whatever the case, Elsa took to the mountains, to avoid harming others, Elsa began a new life alone. Boomstick: Until Anna came to get her to stop an eternal winter she accidently caused.....oops. Fight Elsa's ice castle is seen in the mountains, and as the camera enters we see Elsa standing there. Just then the doors burst open and Aki enters the chilling palace. Her Duel Disk activates, as she draws her first hand. Aki: So, your Elsa huh? Elsa: Yes. Aki: Good. I was hoping to see which of us was the more powerful summoner. Now let's go. Aki drew a card and added it to her hand. Aki: First off I summon Dark Verger in Defense Mode. She placed the card on her duel disk, and in a flash the monster appeared. Aki: I also place two cards face down, and end my turn. Now, let's see what you can do. Elsa stood there confused for a second. 'Elsa: '''Please leave. I don't want to hurt you. Elsa then created an icy knight-like creature to assist her in the battle. She pointed at the Dark Verger, and the knight attacked, destroying the monster in a single strike. (TBC) Results Trivia *The similarities between Aki and Elsa are that both of them are known for their uncontrolled powers, that can cause harm to others unintentionally. Both of them can also create living allies to assist them. Both also have connections to a powerful force. Aki havng the Crimson Dragon, and Elsa having the spirits. *This fight will only use the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds for Aki. As such, she will be referred to her Japanese name, as opposed to her dub name ''Akiza Izinski. This is because the Japanese version of 5Ds, has more feats because the series was made in-full, and due to that has more to work with, as opposed to the incomplete dub made by 4Kids. *Aki will have her Duel Runner and Elsa will have the Water Nokk. Who do you think will win? Aki Izayoi Elsa Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Majora Moon Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles